The delivery of goods in bulk, through the utilization of containerized shipping and related systems of transport is now common practice. At the other end of the spectrum lies the retail delivery outlet of low volume, where a hand-held bakery basket may be sufficient.
Certain goods are characterized by such weight that even small orders require the use of some mechanical assistance for delivery of small to intermediate volume quantities of merchandise. Accordingly, specialized containerization practices have beeen adopted in many trades to afford a certain mechanical advantage to the operator-delivery person. Thus, for example a standard bulk carrier, (SBC) comprising a multishelved structure supported upon a castered base of dolly-like construction and surrounding on three upper sides by open metal mesh (being of standard weight and dimension) is in wide use by the beverage industry. Collections of bottles or cans, in six-packs or flat boxes are readily intermixed in a regular manner to provide the desired product mix for a given retail delivery, all disposed for that delivery in a single container. See `Bulk distribution: the last frontier` Chvala, W. F. Beverage Industry (Nov. 7, 1975).
The drawbacks to this approach, especially where a single operator-delivery person is involved under curbside delivery conditions, reside in the relatively heavy weight of each piece of containerized cargo, in the case of beverages ranging up to about 1400 lbs. and the specificity of a given order interrelated with a given location. Transpositioning of these containers manually to key or index same in a satisfactory manner is physically difficult to impossible at best, and prohibitive in labor cost especially in the event of a missed delivery.
It is accordingly desirable to provide a mechanically energizable system for transpositioning cargo within a vehicle, and such systems have been developed, as disclosed in any of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,204,797; 3,559,831; 3,724,698; 3,749,268; 3,381,794 or 3,877,596.
Unfortunately, these designs are in part inefficient in utilizing an excessive amount of floor space, or require revision or adaptation in existing container structures e.g. SBC which is impractical for the intended use and/or contraindicated from a captial usage point of view.
For example, the system described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,794 does not take adequately into account the substantial investment in container structures such as SBC, the regularization of dimensions and practices to the usage thereof, or the restriction of truck dimensions in many including the U.S. where a 96 inch widthwise dimension is enforced.
It is impractical and unsafe with this system to contemplate the use of the SBC devices coupled to a chain drive since the drive connectors in this design would extend beyond the base, capable of accidental engagement with structures and persons. The practical expense of providing the interconnections to the estimated 40,000 to 50,000 standard bulk carriers in use is also a consideration.
The carrier dimensions represented by the 27 .times. 42 inches of SBC, even allowing for maximum loading efficiency constitute a substantial percentage alone of the truck dimension, considering turning radius and indexed presentation in endwise confrontation from a rear or side elevator.
Then, the substantial weights involved militate against any prospect of a carrier system where such weight is supported in significant part by the chain, particularly where the carrier end must be elevated manually for engagement thereof to the drive mechanism.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a load carry arrangement with a storage and conveyance of load-carrying roller carts in a loading vehicle in which an endless conveyor is adapted to extend along the longitudinal platform of a cargo carrying vehicle, and it includes a plurality of roller cart-supporting carriers fastened thereto which are adapted to be positioned on a cargo platform in predetermined spaced relationships.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a load conveyor arrangement of the above-mentioned type which will facilitate the ready loading and unloading of cargo-carrying roller carts relative to the carriers while assuring the safe storage thereof in the cargo-carrying vehicle.
A further object of the present invention is to provide load conveyor arrangements of the above-mentioned type which will facilitate the rapid loading and unloading of cargo carried on roller carts and the predetermined positioning of the cargo in the vehicle during storage and transportation of the cargo.
In accordance with the invention a design for transport and delivery of goods utilizing existing containers is afforded, as in the handling of beverages with standard bulk carriers. No modification to the carriers or other containers are required, as they are emplaced directly onto the cart-carriers or slave pallets for transit. Space utilization within the truck or other vehicle is maximized with the present design, and the stability of the load emplacement permits ready, rapid cycling of goods within the truck, as in indexing for delivery.